This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We plan to measure the self-diffusion of the cytoskeletal protein ezrin and ezrin complexes. The NMR results will be an essential element to analyzing our recent quasielastic neutron scattering data.